projectrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Catigern Kent
Appearance A moderately tall and very well built male, Leo tends to keep his hair in a crew cut, if not shaven, depending on his mood. He tends to prefer short sleeved tight fitting shirts or wifebeaters/tanktops, acid washed dark blue jeans, knee pads and athletic shoes. His choice of headwear typically leans towards baseball caps worn backwards or beanies. Personality Although a very reliable team player typically most of the time, Leo tends to prefer keeping to himself off duty whenever possible, as a personal choice. Not that he doesn't prefer to be with people, but to Leo, it's more of a decision to get in some much valued private personal time for himself. To his friends, Leo is ever ready to offer a sympathetic ear even at the wee hours of the morning and running on short sleep, while to those he loathes, the man has nothing but snark and outright contempt. Weapons ;*XE-M249 Heavy Plasma Repeater :An improved variant of the Elerium based Heavy Plasma weapon, the XE-M149 builds upon the weapon's strengths, while rebuilding it with more modern components. However, the weapon is still a voracious consumer of its ammunition, and requires a large power supply to perform well during combat. As such, Leo typically carries enough power packs on his armor for at least 2 reloads. ;*XE-EPL-08 Serpent Blaster Launcher :A perculiar weapon in its own right, the Blaster Launcher is a hybrid of terran and xeno technologies, which fires a self guiding Elerium fusion cored warhead towards it target. Seemingly almost sentient in its own right, the floating projectile can navigate above and around obstacles and cover, to explode dramatically, while heavily damaging any and all caught in its blast radius, if not outright destroying the location. However the weapon is suffers from a issue of a limited ammunition capacity, not to mention its weight and size. ;*XC-94 SledgeHammer Heavy Rail-Assisted Pistol :A slightly more conventional weapon, the XC-94 is a 10 round semi automatic heavy rail assisted trigger fired pistol, which is capable of carrying and firing a .65 caliber cased rail assisted slug at hypersonic speeds. As such, the sheer force of the slug is able to penetrate and shred through most conventional armor currently in use, and some xeno based armor as well, with in 50 meters. The pair of handguns are typically carried by Leo in his shoulder holsters while out of armor, but when wearing his armor, the guns are stored on the outer thigh sections. Armor ;*APXC-T5 Advanced Prototype Titan Armor :The heavies armor available to a X-Com soldier, the APXC-T5 armor turns the wearer into a literal juggernaut, courtesy of its lightweight but unusually durable armor composite, mixed from terran and xeno based metals, along a biological based armor, which enhances and boosts survivorability. Underneath the armor, features a synthetic muscle system which augments the wearer's strength, speed and reaction. At the same time, it also protects the wearer from most conventional weapons to an extent. Also factored in, is an advanced NBC system built into both the suit and helmet, further protecting the user from any hazards. The tactical helmet itself, features a HUD which displays a number of crucial information, as well as advanced multi spectral communications. :The onboard AI regulates various information gathered by the armor's sensors and displays it to the wearer in an easy-to-register Heads-Up Display. The AI can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's weapons to provide info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. In addition, the AI also includes a complete overview of the user's medical status and internal suit temperature. All of this information is shown on the aforementioned easy-to-register HUD format to prevent information overload in the heat of combat. Equipment Skill & Abilities *Proficent use and tactical employment of an unusually wide degree of modern weaponry, explosive devices and firearms (foreign and domestic) *Hand to hand combat *High performance/tactical driving (on and off road) *Apprehension avoidance (including picking handcuffs and escaping from confinement) *Improvised explosive devices *Military Free Fall parachuting *Combat and commercial SCUBA and closed circuit diving *Proficiency in foreign languages *Surreptitious entry operations (picking or otherwise bypassing locks) *Vehicle hot-wiring *Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape (SERE) *Extreme survival and wilderness training *Combat EMS medical training *Tactical communications *Tracking History :Born in San Diego, practically the stronghold of the western coast of the United States Navy, Leo enjoyed a protected, if slightly restricted childhood, give the location's importance to the United States miliary. Although he felt suffocated at times, with the rules laid down to protect the citizenry, there was a sense of order and purpose among the local communities, and the constant heavy military presence did give the locals quite the sense of security. :While by no means an ace student, Leo managed to ascend the academic ladder rather successfully, and elected to opt for military service upon the age of 18, partially influenced by the many men and women in service he saw every day of his life. Finding out that he had to apitude to enter an elite service branch of the Navy, Leo survived the intensely difficult training, graduating as member of that special force. Slowly but steadily making his progress upwards, the soldier eventually was promoted to a junior NCO position in due time, leading his own small unit. :But when news that X-Com was being reformed was being spread through the grapevine, Leo was among the few candidates selected by the higher ups to join the force. And when informed, the man was elated, although a bit disappointed that he would have to leave his current unit, whom he was quite protective and fond of. Gallery TA2.jpg|Larger View TA3.jpg|Alt Front/Rear View HP.gif|XE-M249HP Heavy Plasma Repeater BL.gif|XE-EPL-08 Serpent Blaster Launcher HG.jpg|XC-94 SledgeHammer Heavy Rail-Assisted Pistol Notes & Trivia *Used to dabble as a vocalist in a amateur band. *Possesses a almost preternatural affinity for felines *Enjoys geekish pastimes his whole life, and isn't afraid/ashamed of it.